Mythix
Mythix is the second transformation of Season 6. It is parallel to Bloomix. *'Previous Transformation:' Bloomix *'Next Transformation:' Butterflix Overview Long ago, seven Ancestral Fairies crossed over from the Legendarium World into the real word and spread their magic throughout all the worlds of the Magic Dimension, including the Earth. The wands of the Ancestral fairies contains the Mythix power, which allows entry into the Legendarium World. However, one must not stay in the Legendarium World too long, or else they will become fictional characters, stuck in the pages of the Legendarium forever. Appearance The outfits are prom-like dresses and high heels or boots with ruffles and flowers in design. The outfits have bright color schemes and are not complicated. The boots are designed to match well with the outfits. The hair is tied, or curled, and decorated with a matching flower. Also, their wings are big and layered with sharp tips. Some of the fairies may gain tattoos. Requirements In order to earn Mythix, a fairy must prove herself before the Ancestral Wands. In turn, the wand she recieves will grant her Mythix. Magical Abilities Mythix gives its users the ability to enter the Legendarium World, and also the ability to teleport themselves in and out of the Legendarium World. The Ancestral Wands grant their users the ability to summon projections of legendary clues by exclaiming "Mythix vision" or "Mythix insight". The wands are also used as a homing device for the Fantasy Emerald and the Silver Spear. Ways to Acquire *The Winx and Eldora: Acquired by Bloom proving herself before the Ancestral Wands by destroying Icy's Pendant of Power Up. Known Mythix Fairies *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha *Eldora *Ancestral Fairies Gallery Bloom Mythix.jpg|Bloom's Mythix Stella Mythix.jpg|Stella's Mythix Flora Mythix.jpg|Flora's Mythix Musa Mythix.jpg|Musa's Mythix Tecna Mythix.jpg|Tecna's Mythix Aisha Mythix.jpg|Aisha's Mythix N WUkB5tskw.jpg Trivia *The name Mythix comes from the word "myth", which means "a traditional or legendary story, usually concerning some being or hero or event". This name refers to the fairy tale theme of the season. *Mythix is the first transformation to be first earned in the fourteenth episode of a season. *Unlike Sirenix, which was in both 2D and 3D, Mythix is only in 3D. *This is the first transformation that is seen only in 3D. *Unlike Sirenix, the Winx do not solely use Mythix once they earn it. *This is Stella's second transformation in which she used a scepter-like magical weapon. The first one is Winx with the Ring of Solaria. *This is Tecna's third transformation in which she does not wear pants or shorts. The first one is Sophix and second one is Harmonix. *This is Bloom's third transformation where her hair is in a red-dark orange color. The other transformations being Sirenix and Bloomix. *Mythix is exclusive to the Legendarium World, but Flora used a Mythix spell in the real world to save Helia from a dark spell. *Musa's regains pigtails in this transformation. *Like Sirenix, each Winx transforms alone (except for Musa). **Bloom: Dueled with Acheron, traded Rumpelstiltskin Acheron for the Legendarium Key, battled the Trix. (S6E25 - S6E26) **Stella: Retrieved the crown stolen by Darcy. (S6E19 - S6E20) **Flora: Rescued Helia who was kidnapped by Icy. (S6E17 - S6E18) **Tecna: Forced into the Legendarium World because she was in contact with Frankenstein's Monster when Selina put him back into the Legendarium. (S6E21) **Aisha: Searched for the other pixies who were trapped in the first attack of the Legendarium. (S6E24) *Stella is the only fairy to wear boots in her Mythix form. *This is the first transformation in which the fairies carry a magical item as a weapon. *The only time when the Winx created a Mythix convergence was in "The Anthem", against Rumpelstiltskin. *This is one of the many transformations where Bloom's Great Dragon appears, with the others being Enchantix, Believix, and Sirenix. *Flora is the only fairy to perform a Mythix spell without being transformed. *Bloom was the only fairy to use her powers without using her wand. *Musa never entered the Legendarium World alone. *Musa was the only Mythix fairy of the Winx that was never shown to have any spoken spell. *Eldora does not have a transformation sequence or a proper Mythix outfit. *This is the first transformation in which the Winx shrink. The second is Tynix. **The miniaturization ability of both Mythix and Tynix is similar to the additional Enchantix power of miniaturization. **However, Tynix is able to shrink fairies down to a microscopic level whilst the miniaturization power and Mythix shrink the fairy down to a relatively bigger size. Transformation Sequences Winx Club - Season 6 - Mythix Transformation! (FULL) Category:Forms Category:Season 6 Category:Mythix Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Fairies Category:Powers Category:Legendarium Category:Games Category:Fairy Forms